


Doing Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembers when it became their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Time

Stiles sat down with a bitter-sweet smile on his face as the tune that will haunt him forever started to play.

"Hey Derek, do you remember this song? Of course you do. This was a shitty song to play at Malia's wedding. Especially since these were not my feelings for her. Only you.

Still, it kind of became our song. The depressing lyrics reflected both of our lives. It was actually playing when you first danced with me. I was in heaven as we swayed in each other's arms. You were even attempting to sing to me.

You're a horrible singer, but I was so touched. You didn't know, but I was getting ready to propose to you. I wanted you to always be in my life. It would have been perfect.

We never dreamed that the Conexus would send Shadow Mercs after you. We didn't know that Deucalion had made a deal to save his own hide. When they tore you from my arms and killed you. I lost it baby. I fucking lost everything.

I invited any being to enter me to help me kill them. Should have read the fine print before making a deal with the devil. I killed the Mercs though. Scott was revolted and kicked me from the pack. Not that I was ever part of it.

I wound up killing him as well. So many deaths for every slight against me. Real or imagined. I just lost everything when I lost you. Including my soul. You were my soul.

Here I am, a hundred years later, finally confessing my love and sins to you. I doubt I'll ever see you again, even if you are reincarnated, but here, here I can have something of you while I finish out my sentence. Eternal life makes a life sentence seem cruel.

Anyhow, I miss you and I will always love you."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: I Will Always Love You by: Whitney Houston


End file.
